Uma mudança para sempre
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Akane encontra uma garota estranha que com certeza irá mudar a vida de nosso pequeno p-chan.
1. A estranha

NOTA: Os personagens aqui mencionados não são meus. Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e a Shogakukan. Isso quer dizer que foram usados sem permissão e, sendo assim, sem fins lucrativos. Por favor, não altere e não redistribua o conteúdo deste arquivo. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica me mande por e-mail. E boa leitura!  
***********************************************************************

Oito da manhã. Hora em que basicamente muitos acordam...

- IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- DEIXE DE SER LERDO RANMA!

- LERDO???? NÃO É VOCÊ QUE ESTA COM UMA PERNA AMARADA EM UMA BOLA DE FERRO!!!

- ESTÁ RECLAMANDO QUE NEM MULHERZINHA! VAMOS LOGO!

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, VELHOTE?

- MULHERZINHA!!! – Mostra a língua.

- VELHOTE!!!! VOLTA AQUI AI VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É MULHERZINHA!

- MULHER...-cai no lago do dojo e continua fugindo do Ranma-  POHOUUUUUUUU

- VOLTA AQUI VELHOTE!

Bom... Pelo menos era pra ser a hora em que todos acordam... Estamos no Dojo Tendo.

- RANMA!!! PARA DE FALAR ALTO! VOCÊ ACORDA A VIZINHANÇA TODA!

- NÃO SE META EM ASSUNTOS DE HOMEM!

Akane olha de lado (¬¬).

- Não to vendo nenhum homem aqui!

- Além de feia você ta ce... – SLASH – ga? PORCARIA POR QUE FEZ ISSO AKANE?

- Se comporte, ou esqueceu que temos pessoas doentes em casa?

- POHOUUUUU – Levanta uma placa escrito : " Ela tem razão!"

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, velhote! – Taca um cascudo no panda.

- PHOUU - Levanta uma placa escrito : " Mas eu disse! Vai encarar?"

- VELHOTEEE...

Enquanto isso na mesa de café da manhã...

- Esses dois não têm jeito! – Diz Nabiki Tendou.

- RANMA-KUN, PANDA-SAN, O CAFÉ ESTA PRONTO! – "grita" Kasumi Tendou.

"É... Sempre foi assim... Bom, é o que eu entendi. Mas posso confirmar que me sinto muito melhor aqui onde estou, mesmo sabendo que não irá demorar a me acharem. A família Tendo é muito simpática... Sem me conhecerem, me acolheram e me ajudaram. E eu não contei nem metade de toda minha história..."

Flash Back

- RANMA! ESPERE! – Grita Akane.

- Que é Akane?

- É verdade?

Ranma para de correr.

- Não... não é verdade! Eu não disse nada! E por que está tão confiante?

- Confiante? Em que? – Retruca Akane ficando meio envergonhada...

- Que eu...

- AYA! Ranma! – Shampoo se atira no pescoço de Ranma. – Wo ai ren.

- S-Shampoo... O que está faz-zendo aqui?

- Aya! Shampoo soube que Ranma dizer que ama Akane? Shampoo quer saber se é verdade!

- Ranma, meu doce! – Ukyo aparece, também se atirando em cima de ranma – Ranma querido, isso não pode ser verdade! Diga que não é!

- Shampoo chegou aqui primeiro!

- Shampoo querida, desculpa, mas o Ranma é meu!

- Non! Ranma é de Shampoo!

- HOHOHOHOHOHO...- pétalas de rosa negra esvoaçam pelo céu. A cara de Ranma que já era de poucos amigos, fica ainda menos. – HOHOHOHOHO é claro que o Ranma-sama é meu... – Se atira no pescoço dele – Né, Ranma-sama?

- Não disse nada! Já que ele me ama! – Responde Ukyo

- Kodachi! Espe...– Responde Ranma.

- Não! Ranma-sama! Diga que és meu...

- NO! Ranma é da shampoo...

- Desculpe querida, mas o Ranma é meu!

- HOHOHOHOHO vocês que se enganam, né Ranma-sama!

- MEU

- MEU!

- HOHOH MEU!

- Er... – Akane olhava a cena de fora... As três já começaram uma briga... – Ai, ai...- coloca as mãos entre a cabeça- oro?- Akane olha para o lado e vê. Sangue. - O que?- Ela vai até o local e descobre uma garota no chão. Sangrando.

- OH! Ei, ei... Agüente firme! – Akane se abaixa e toma a estranha nos braços.

A garota de cabelos vermelhos longos se mexeu por uns instantes e abriu os olhos.

- Eu... Eu... 

- Calma... Você ficará bem...

- Fugir... Ajuda... – novamente ela desfalece.

- Ei? EI? Acorde! Vamos... Ei? EI! RANMAAAAAAA!!!!

(a cena muda para o sino dos ventos tocando em uma janela...)

- E ai Doutor Tofu? – Pergunta Ranma.

- Doutor Tofu, como ela está?- Pergunta Akane.

- Ainda bem que vocês acharam-na. Mais um pouco e ela poderia não resistir.

- Que bom... – respira aliviada Akane.

- Akane-chan, pode vir aqui um instante? – Chama o doutor.

Ela o acompanha até a sala onde a garota estava... Quando Akane entra na sala se assusta... O cabelo dela que antes era vermelho, agora estava em um tom meio castanho claro... Mas não era só o cabelo... A sala esta repleta por um cheiro diferente... Cheiro de...

- Planta ao amanhecer... flores... Vários tipos de flores...

- Sim... Mas não foi pelo cheiro que lhe chamei... Ela estava balbuciando sua fisionomia... Acho que você deveria ficar um pouco com ela... Quem sabe ela não acorde?

- Certo Doutor.

Passa-se os dias e a estranha garota não acorda. Dr. Tofu estava observando o progresso dela, assim como Akane. 

**********************************************************************************************

Se tiver algum nome errado, me dêem um toque!!! Ta? ;)

Ranma é a saga que eu mais amo!!! Tomara que eu agrade aos fans também! \o/

:*


	2. O encontro

Em uma noite após uma semana, Akane estava escorada na cama da garota, quando ela finalmente acorda.

- Hum? On... Onde estou?

- Ah... Até que enfim você acordou... Boa noite. Sou o Doutor Tofu...

- Eu... Eu lhe conheço?

- Não. Você foi trazida a meu consultório, pois estava com perda de sangue... Quem foi que te atacou? Podemos chamar a policia para te ajudar!

- Não! Eu estou bem...

A garota tinha grandes olhos verdes, porém tristes... Dr Tofu sorriu.

- Essa garota do seu lado se chama Akane... Foi ela que lhe trouxe até mim.

- Foi? – O olhar triste da garota se tornou agradecido. – Akane? Akane-san?

- Hum... Que foi? – dizia sonolenta...

- Boa noite, Akane-san...

Akane, ao acordar vê dois enormes olhos esmeraldas fitando-a. De repente ela parece se lembrar de onde estava.

- Oh! Você acordou! Que bom.

 - Obrigada, Akane-san, por salvar minha vida.

- De nada...

- Yany. Pode me chamar de Yany.

- Onde estão seus pais? – Pergunta Doutor Tofu.

- Mortos... – Pequenas lágrimas caem dos olhos esmeraldas dela.

- Oh! Meu Deus... Quem lhe atacou?

- A família que me criava, mas não quero falar sobre isso... Estou longe deles, só preciso de um pouco de proteção e abrigo para conseguir me recuperar e sair do Japão de uma vez por todas.

Dr. Tofu e Akane trocam olhares... Akane sorri.

- Já sei! Por que você não vem morar comigo por enquanto?

- Mas... Eu seria um estorvo!

- De maneira alguma... 

- Eu poderia colocá-la em perigo... A você e a sua família...

- Não se preocupe... Eu sou do Dojo Tendo, e eu e minha família lhe protegeremos. Fique tranqüila...

(a cena muda para a casa da Akane, onde ela e a Yany estavam, na sala de jantar.)

- Meu Deus... – Começa Kasumi. – Você devia ser muito maltratada na casa em que morava...

- Então papai? O que me diz? – Pergunta Akane...

- Não tem problema, podemos ajudá-la... – Diz Nabiki.

- Então pai? – Começa Kasumi.– Seria muito bom ela ficar conosco. Temos que protegê-la!

- Mas é claro! – Começa Tendo-san. – Nos lhe protegeremos...

- Viu! – Diz Akane com um longo sorriso... 

- Obrigada...

(a cena muda para o quarto onde Yany escrevia em seu caderno...)

"Desde este dia, eles tem me protegido. Desde uma semana. Graças a eles pude me recuperar mais rápido do que imaginava, até descobri pequenos segredos... Genma-san quando molhado em água fria vira panda, e Ranma-kun, mulher... é engraçado viver com eles por perto."

(Do lado de fora a casa parecia estar sendo destruída! Um grito de mulher acompanhado com um de panda ecoava pela casa)

- VOLTA AQUI VELHOTE DESGRAÇADO!!!!!

- POHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – Barulho de pancadas.

- VOLTA AQUIIIIII!!!!!!

Yany olhava pela porta fechada, o barulho de corrida e de pancada, além dos gritos e sorria, delicadamente. Depois, se volta para o pequeno caderno e novamente volta a escrever.

"Acho que isso era o que faltava para me recuperar, sangue novo, pessoas novas para me animar... Ah, pequeno diário, tenho medo de que descubram meus dois segredos. Apesar de um ser parecido com o desse garoto... Ranma... Mas o outro..."

A porta do aposento foi aberta.

- Er... Yany? Está acordada?

- Estou sim, Akane. Ohayo!

 - Ohayo Yany... Acordou com os gritos?

- Não. Já estava acordada. – Mostra a agenda.

- Ainda escrevendo?

- Sim... – Do um sorriso. 

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim... Gostaria de me juntar com vocês no café da manha... Posso?

- Lógico! Er... Só tem um pequeno probleminha...

- Que foi?

- Er... Shampoo-chan, Ukyo-chan, e o Happosai-san estão na mesa... Vai ser bem barulhento o café... Tem problema?

- Nem um. – Diz Yany.

- Consegue andar?

- Sim, acho que consigo. 

Yany se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade. Akane, então, vai até ela e a levanta, ajudando-na a se vestir e conduzindo-na a mesa do café.

- Ah. Ohayo Yany... – Diz Kasumi. – Ira se juntar a nós?

- Sim... Ohayo Nabiki, Tendou-san, Panda-san, Ranma-chan, Kasumi-san, Shampoo-han, Ukyo-san e Happosai-san-san.

- Que bom que irá tomar café conosco...

- Quem é? – diz Happosai...

- É a menina Yany...

- Hum... – Olha-a de cima a baixo. Não me lembro!

- É o cabelo... – Diz Yany... – Quando o Senhor me conheceu eu tinha o cabelo longo e loiro.

- Ah! Mas por que cortou e pintou de preto? – Pergunta.

Ranma-chan se levanta e vai até Akane, fazendo com que Yany se sentasse para o café. 

- Ele muda conforme o tempo... Nunca consigo prever como ele vai ficar... – Diz Yany.

- Cabelo Multi-uso né? – Diz Ukyo.

- Shampoo concorda!

- Bom, já que eu me lembrei de você... – Happosai muda o jeito e pula para cima de Yany... – YANY-CHAN

KRASH!!!

Akane da um soco e Ranma chuta Happosai pro chão. De repente Happosai está chorando de costas do local que caiu...

- Vo...cês não deviiiam fazer issu com um velhinhoo coomo euuu... – diz.

- Esqueceu, velhote, que ela ta fraca!- Diz Ranma-chan – Doente!

- AH! É... – Diz pegando o cachimbo...

Yany olha de lado e vê P-chan.

- Oro... De quem é esse porco?

- Ah... P-Chan! Ohayo, P-Chan... 

- Oinc!

- Estava sumido… Eu estava com saudades, P-Chan. – Diz Akane abrindo os braços para que P-chan fosse até ela. – P-chan, essa é Yany... Estamos protegendo-na enquanto ela fica boa... Seja legal com ela...

- Hoink?

- Ah! P-chan... Posso abraçá-lo?

P-chan fica com aquela carinha meio de duvida...

- Oh! Kawaii... Não se preocupe P-chan, não sou malvada! – ela dá a mão para pegá-lo, e ele acaba ido, mas observando-a. – Nho... Ele é tão fofinho... É ele, né?

Akane ri...

- É sim...

- Que lindo... – Yany beija a bochecha de P-chan e este fica meio vermelhinho e com os olhinhos grandes. – Nossa, como ele é fofinho!

- Quer ficar segurando ele por enquanto? – Pergunta Akane.

- Se você e ele deixarem... – Diz Yany sorrindo e P-chan acena concordando, e se enroscando no colo de Yany.

- É, parece que você esta se dando bem! – Rosna a Ranma meio que com ciúmes perto do P-chan. 

Eles começam a tomar café...

Após o café Yany fica conversando com Akane, Shampoo e Ukyo enquanto Ranma-Kun e Genma-san estavam treinando novamente... Yany ficava prestando atenção enquanto Ranma e Genma estavam treinando... Não queria que ninguém descobrisse seu segredo, apesar de muitos ali serem praticamente iguais a ela.

- Yany querida, não vai dizer que você está gostando do Ranma-kun. – Diz Ukyo depois de ver para onde ela estava olhando...

- AYA! Shampoo non permitirá isso!

- QUE?? VOCÊ TA GOSTANDO DELE? – Diz Akane com um pulo.

- OINK?? – Acorda P-chan, indo pro lado e olhando para Yany...

- Por que perguntam isso? – Diz Yany sem entender.

- Bem... Você ta prestando mais atenção na luta do que na conversa! – Diz Ukyo e Yany Sorri.

- Não, não. Não se preocupem, não serei adversária de vocês em busca do coração do Ranma... É que eu não quero é que me molhem...

- Aya... Yany dar susto em Shampoo!

- É! Em mim também, Shampoo querida! – Diz Ukyo.

- Mas, por que não quer que lhe molhem?

- Se lembra quando eu disse que queria tomar banho sozinha, Akane? Que você pensou que eu tinha vergonha?

- Lembro...

- Bom... Posso confiar em vocês? – Pergunta Yany.

- Claro... – Dizem...- é muito embaraçoso... Eu tenho vergonha... Mas, percebi que quase todos aqui têm essa mesma maldição... Eu resolvi contar a minha...

- Não vai me dizer que... – Começa Akane...

- Você foi a... – diz Ukyo.

- China? – conclui Shampoo.

- OINK?

- A família que me criava, foi com o filho para esse local. As fontes amaldiçoadas.

Bem... O Filho deles estava treinando artes marciais, junto com o primo, eu estava lá apenas para servir a eles quando estivessem com fome. Era tratada meio a meio.

- Como assim? – Diz Ukyo.

- Às vezes era tratada como filha do casal, outras vezes, como uma empregada.

- Que horrível! – Diz Akane.

- Horrível foi o que aconteceu depois... O Filho do casal caiu em uma das fontes, assim como o primo que se transformaram respectivamente nos dois animais que mais tenho pavor.

- Quais? – pergunta Shampoo.

- Um cachorro e uma cobra.

- Nossa... – Diz Shampoo.

- Pera ai! Você tem medo de Cachorro? – Pergunta Ukyo.

- O Ranma tem medo de gato, por que ela não pode ter medo de cachorro? – Diz Akane.

- É, você tem razão. Sim e ai?

- Eu não tinha visto que eles tinham caído, eu só vi quando estava chegando perto do local com a água quente, já que eu estava dentro da tenda quando aconteceu. A Sra veio até mim e me empurrou junto com a chaleira, mandando eu jogar água neles, quando eu vi, joguei para cima e sai do local...

- Mas então você não caiu em nenhuma? – Diz Shampoo.

- Creio que essa ficava mais longe que as outras... Ou então eu dei uma volta e cai dentro das fontes já que tenho um senso de direção pior que sei lá o que! – Ukyo e Shampoo olham para P-chan, que estava de olhos arregalados. - Não sabia onde estava, corri até onde minhas pernas podiam correr e tropecei... Quando tropecei, cai numa fonte... E... Comecei a me... Transformar numa coisa que tenho até medo de falar... Medo de me lembrar que me transformo nisso... Medo de me... Transformar... Num...

- VOLTE AQUI VELHOTE!!!! – SPLASH.

Yany pulou do local onde estava e não foi atingida com a água que foi jogada, então só as meninas se molharam. Shampoo virou uma gata e Ranma-chan acabou correndo pra longe dela. 

- GA-ga-ga-ga-GATOOOOOO EU SIMPLESMENTE AMO GA-GA-GA-GATO!!!! TIRA ELA DE CIMA DE MIM!!! TIRA!! TIRA!

- AHH... 

- Yany! Você está bem? – Akane corre até onde Yany estava... O pulo tinha sido tão grande que ela estava atrás da árvore.

- Yany... Como você deu esse pulo? – Diz Ukyo.

- Eu... Fui... Forçada... A aprender artes... Marciais... Eu... Não...Não consigo... Ta doendo...

- Ukyo... Ajude-me a levá-la para dentro! Yany... Yany... O que você ta sentindo?

- Não... Consigo... Me... Manter... Acorda...Da...

Neste meio tempo P-chan correu até o furo e voltou na forma de homem.

- Akane-san!

- Ryoga-Kun?

- Me Deixe ajudá-la...

Yany antes de desfalecer, olha para Ryoga, e por alguns segundos, houve um certo medo e reconhecimento nos olhos de Yany. Ela cai.

- YANY! Ryoga-kun vem... Por aqui!

Ryoga leva Yany até o quarto dela, deitando-a.

- Ryoga, querido, por aqui... – diz Ukyo tirando-o do quarto...

- Mas... Ela vai...?

- Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem...- diz Kasumi entrando no quarto.

Ranma-chan chega perto do quarto.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não entendi o porque do pulo... Mas que pulo, heim!

- BAKAYERO!- Grita Ryoga.- A CULPA...

- SHIIII!!! Fala baixo! – Diz Tendo-san.

- A Culpa é sua Ranma!

- Olha quem fala! Era só água! Ela não precisava pular daquela forma... A não ser que ela tenha medo de água... Como você "P-chan".

- NÃO ME CHAMA...

- SHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! – Diz lá de dentro...

- Não me chama de P-Chan!

- Ta... Ta... 

"Ela também tem um segredo... tão escuro quanto o meu... Mas que tipo de segredo é?" – pensa Ryoga. "Será que ela realmente caiu em uma das fontes?"

A cena muda para Tendo-san e Panda-san jogando depois de um tempo...

- POHOUU!! – Levanta uma plaquinha dizendo: "Cheque"!

- De novo! – Diz Tendo-san.

- Pohou! – Vira a plaqua: "Sem chance"!

- Genma-kun... 

- Po-hou! – Levanta outra Placa: " Sem chance! Não insista"!

- Droga... – Diz abaixando a cabeça.

- Ahhh!!! O que será que está acontecendo lá dentro? Por que todas as meninas estão lá? – Diz Ryoga.

- Nossa, P-chan, não sabia que você estava gostando da Yany.

- Não me chama de p-chan!

- Mas você é... P-CHAN...

- Ranma... Eu... EU... 

O barulho de porta abrindo chama à atenção dos garotos.

- E ai? – Diz Ryoga.

- Calma... Ela está bem... – Diz Nabiki.

- Como ela ainda esta fraca e não pode fazer movimentos bruscos como o que ela fez. – Diz Kasumi. Agora Akane está com ela lá dentro... Se quiserem entrar...

Ryoga olha para o avental de Kasumi.

- Ela estava sangrando? – Pergunta Ranma-chan.

- Sim. O ferimento dela se abriu um pouco... Mas não está sangrando mais...Vou tirar isso e colocar para lavar e começar a fazer o jantar... – Diz Kasumi indo a cozinha.

Ryoga e Ranma vão para o quarto e Kasumi vai fazer a comida.

Chegando na cozinha, Kasumi retira o avental, colocando outro, limpo. Lava as mãos na torneira e sem perceber, deixa um pouco do sangue de Yany na torneira.

Ryoga da três batidinhas na porta.

- Entra...

Ryoga e Ranma-chan entram no quarto.

- Akane-san, ela está bem?

- Sim, estou... – Diz Yany, que estava deitada, ao lado dela estavam as meninas. Quando ela vê Ryoga tem um pequeno chilique...

- Yany, querida... – Diz Ukyo. – Você está bem mesmo? 

- T-to... Dizia olhando para Ukyo, evitando o olhar com o Ryoga.

- Bem... – Começa Ryoga. – Por que...

- Você pulou daquela forma? Não tinha o que temer! Era só água... – Diz Ranma Cortando Ryoga.

- Você não entenderia, Ranma-chan... Tenho até vergonha de falar...

- Tem medo de água como certas pessoas aqui no quarto? – Aponta pro Ryoga.

- RANMA!

- Não grite!

Yany Sorri, com aflição.

- De água fria, me molhando na frente de vocês... Sim. Só não pergunte no que me transformo, não gosto de me lembrar...

Ryoga olha de lado.

- Sim, mas seu cabelo não era preto curto? – Pergunta Ryoga.

Akane que nem se assustava mais na mudança de cabelos repentinamente explicou.

- Eles mudam de acordo com o que Yany tem. Ou de acordo com o tempo. Percebi isso, geralmente é com o que a Yany sente. Quando ela esta com perda de sangue ele fica vermelho longo, dependendo da quantidade de sangue fica mais escuro ou mais claro. Mas só esse que eu percebi. Yany, esse é o Ryoga-kun, amigo do Ranma.

Com o mencionar do nome, ela começa a se tremer, como se tivesse com frio.

- Ry...Ry...Ryoga?

- Sim...

- Hibiki Ryoga? – Diz com um medo crescente na voz.

- Sim. Por que está com medo...

Yany se tremia e tentava em vão se levantar, como se quisesse sair correndo.

- Eu... Sabia... Que lhe... reconhecia! Só não... Lembrava da onde! Agora, eu... Eu lembro!

- Você me conhece?

- Você não vai m-me l-le-levar d-de v-volta! Não vai!

Ninguém entendia mais nada.

- O que foi que eu fiz?


	3. O segredo de Yany

=--= 

Ninguém entendia mais nada.

- O que foi que eu fiz? 

=--=

Yany balbuciava "tira ele daqui" em meio a soluços.

Ranma e Ukyo o tiraram.

- Mas... – Diz Ryoga.

- Se você quer entender por que dela ter medo, é melhor se transformar, pois como P-chan ela vai te acolher, já que não sabe do seu segredo. – Diz Ranma.

Ryoga corre até o furo, se molha e lá vai P-chan correndo pela casa, voltando pro quarto (não pergunte como ele conseguiu sem se perder...)

Ranma que tinha entrado no quarto havia deixado a porta meio aberta, para que ele entrasse. Quando ele entrou, Yany estava em prantos.

- Não o deixe fugir... Se ele voltar pra fa-fa-familia, e-e-eles ir-ão v-vir atrás d-de mim...

- Se acalme, Yany. Ryoga não é malvado! – Diz Akane.

- Mas a família... Ah! Minha vida... – Yany tenta se levantar, mas não consegue.

- Yany, você não pode fazer força! Pare...

- Você não entende, Akane-san, ELES me acharam! Eu... Tenho... Que... Ir embora! – Diz se levantando e caindo no chão. Seu cabelo estava longo, negro-azulado.

- YANY! Pare com isso! Não faça esforço!

- Eu tenho que ir! Sair de sua c-casa... V-vocês estão em p-perigo!

- Eu não falava isso se fosse você! – Diz Ranma.- Ryoga é o cara mais sem senso de direção que existe! E ele está longe da família! Acho que nem saberia voltar se a vida dele dependesse disso! Portanto você está salva! – Diz Ranma pegando Yany no colo e levando-na para a cama. – Pronto, agora deita ai e descanse! E conte logo por que esse medo do Ryoga!

Yany vira o rosto. 

- Não é medo dele... É do que a família dele pode me fazer!

- HOIK!! HOIK!!!

- P-Chan! Não vi que estava ai! – Diz Akane, pegando nele e abraçando-o.

- Eu acho – começa Ranma-chan - que o P-chan aqui ta dizendo – Diz olhando pra ela. – Que a família do Ryoga não seria capaz disso.

- P-Chan, você conhece ele? – Pergunta Akane e ele balança a cabeça.

- Melhor do que você imagina Akane... – Diz Ranma-chan.

- Como assim?

- Deixa pra lá. Sim... Mas por que você não chama o Ryoga e pergunta isso pra ele?

Yany demonstrava-se visivelmente perturbada ao escutar o nome dele.

- N-Não s-sei...

- Melhor amanhã. Deixe que ela se recupere da ferida para os dois conversarem. Vamos ver se o almoço está pronto, iremos comer contigo Yany querida. – Diz Ukyo. – Pode ser Akane-chan?

- Claro.

- Oink, oink? ( P-chan apontava o focinho para cama de Yany)

- Quer ficar com ela? – Pergunta Akane.

- Oink!

- Deixe-o Akane. Vocês voltam já, né?

- Ta bom. – Akane pega-o e coloca-no em cima da cama. – Cuide dela!

- Oink...

Eles saem e no quarto fica só P-chan e Yany.

- Ah! Por que eu o achei aqui? Droga!

Ela abraça P-chan, e esse se sentia estranho, não era pena, mas sim vontade de ajudar no que pudesse.

- Bem que você poderia dizer o por que do medo... – Ranma-chan entra no quarto assustando-a.

Yany olha para baixo, lagrimas saem dos olhos esmeraldas. Aos poucos, Ranma e P-chan vêem a cor do cabelo dela mudando para um preto bem forte.

- Ryoga não faz nada! Ele é uma boa pessoa, apesar de me atrapalhar em tudo, né p-chan?

P-chan tomou um susto e ficou com cara de raiva, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Sou prometida pela minha família para a família dele. Prometida em ser aquela que ele irá casar. Prometida a servir a família dele até minha vida acabar.

Ranma e P-chan olham-na com espanto.

- Mas eu nunca o conheci, só por fotos, por que quando meus pais faleceram e minha guarda passou definitivamente para a família dele, este havia sumido de casa. O irmão dele, Hikaru passou a ser o primeiro em tudo, já que ele era o irmão mais novo. Só não teve posse a minha pessoa, por que o acordo era para que eu fosse do Ryoga-san. Faz recentemente que eu descobri o porque da mudança de meus cabelos... Por que meu... meu... s...

- Chegamos! – Diz Akane.

Ranma-chan cai.

- Poxa, por que vocês não demoraram mais um segundo? Droga!

- O que é que você esta fazendo aqui Ranma? – Pergunta Akane.

- Não e da sua conta, mas se vocês tivessem demorado só mais um segundo!

- Eu não vou dizer Ranma. Teria vergonha de mim mesma, e teria que fugir de vocês também. Pois meu segredo tem haver com a transformação de vocês.

- Mas todos nos aqui, digo, quase todos, nos transformamos. Não acredito que você tenha se transformado num animal tão asqueroso.

- Me chamariam de pervertida.

- Me chamam de pervertido todo o dia...

Eles começam a comer e ai se tocam do que ela havia dito.

- PEVERTIDA?

- Pensei que vocês não tinham entendido. – diz ficando vermelha.

- N...Não me diga que você se... – Começa akane.

- Você se transforma... – Começa Nabiki.

- Ah, Yany querida! - Diz Ukyo...

- Num... – Diz Shampoo...

- Acho que é exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando.

Os cabelos de pretos passam a um rosa claro.

- Rapaz... – Pergunta Ranma.

Ela afirma com a cabeça.

- VOCÊ SE TRANSFORMA EM UM HOMEM??? – Grita todos.

- Sim...

- Onde você achou essa fonte? – Diz Ranma-chan quase caindo em cima dela.

- No mesmo local que você achou a que você se transforma em mulher.

- Por que nojo, querida Yany? Vai dizer que você não gosta de homem?

- Mais um sapatão na minha vida não.- Akane taca um murro na cabeça de Ranma.

- Não é isso... É que eu ainda não me acostumei em virar homem. É estranho.

- Tu acha que eu me acostumei como mulher? – Diz ranma.

- Pelo menos parece. – Diz Ukyo.

- Shampoo concorda.

- Ta vendo, -começa Akane – não sou só eu que acha isso!

Ranma fica vermelho.

- Sim, mas por que você tem medo do paspalho do Ryoga? – Pergunta Ukyo olhando para P-chan. Esse fica com carinha brava novamente.

Ranma conta o que Yany havia contado...

- Ah... Mas mesmo assim, por que o medo?

- Pensei que ele se comunicasse com a família, ai ele saberia meu segredo e iria começar a fazer o mesmo que a família dele faz.

- Ué... O segredo não era só se transformar em homem?

- Não. Existe outro. Mas não contarei, por favor, não tentem.

- Tá... Mas eu queria ter tido a sorte de ter caído nessa fonte. – Diz Ranma-chan,  P-chan concorda com a cabeça.

Todos começam a comer.

- A comida ta com um gosto diferente. – Diz Ranma.

- Impressão sua, ta com o mesmo gosto. – Diz Akane.

- Shampoo também ta sentindo um gosto diferente.

- Não to sentindo nenhum sabor diferente. – Diz Ukyo.

- Sim esta... – Diz Yany arregalando os olhos. – E eu sei por que.

(Na sala onde os outros almoçavam.)

O Genma levanta uma plaqueta: "Kasumi, o gosto esta bem diferente."

- Está ruim?

O Genma roda a plaqueta: "Não. Esta muito gostoso, mas esta estranho."

- Não to sentindo nenhum gosto diferente.

- Nem eu Saotome-kun. – Diz Tendo-san

O Genma roda novamente a plaqueta: "O sabor mudou. Usou algum tempero novo?"

- Nenhum que eu lê lembre.

- Senhor saotome, olhe para suas mãos.- Diz Kasumi.

- Sa-Sa-Saotome suas mãos tão voltando ao normal.

O Genma roda novamente a plaqueta: "Ai meu Deus!"

( voltando ao quarto)

- Ranma, seu cabelo! Ta voltando a ser negro. – Diz Nabiki

- Mas eu não me molhei!

Ranma olha para P-chan e esse sai correndo do quarto. Suas mãos já estavam voltando ao normal também. Ninguém havia percebido.

- Mas... – Olha pros seios e vê muchando. – Os seios também.

Na sala Saotome já havia voltado a ser humano e no quarto Ranma havia se tornado homem. No banheiro Ryoga se vestia, já normal e voltava para o quarto.

- Isso tem alguma coisa haver contigo Yany? – Pergunta Nabiki.

Todos olhavam para Yany, o pânico nos olhos, que antes eram verdes agora estavam negros, o corpo totalmente enrijecido aos poucos derrubando o prato de suas mãos no chão, e esse se espatifando derrubando comida por todo local. Seus cabelos eram vermelho cor do sangue coagulado. Ela não parecia respirar. Ryoga chega e vê a garota daquela forma.

- Eu acho que já sei o segredo dela. Mas não pode ser...

Yany esmolece e desmaia. Seu cabelo longo até os pés, e vermelho, nas pontas um branco acinzentado.


	4. A cura?

NOTA: Os personagens aqui mencionados não são meus (apenas a Yany é criação minha). Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e a Shogakukan. Isso quer dizer que foram usados sem permissão e, sendo assim, sem fins lucrativos. Por favor, não altere e não redistribua o conteúdo deste arquivo.

Qualquer sugestão ou crítica me mande por e-mail. E boa leitura!

* * *

- **YANY-CHAN!** – todos ali gritam, Genma-san, tendo-kun e Kazumi-san sobem a escada e adentram o quarto...

- Yany-chan! Aguente firme! – dizia Ranma-kun

Aparentemente ela realmente não respirava, seus olhos estavam envidraçados, negros e completamente sem vida, a ponta do cabelo que estava branco-acinzentado, agora subia uns tres dedos, a ponta ficou totalmente branca, e os três dedos um tom mais rosado...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Nabiki corre pro telefone e chama o Dr. Tofu, que atende prontamente. Para a segurnça de Yany, Kazumi é levada por Nabiki para o quarto ao lado, pra não ter perigo do Dr Tofu fazer besteira, e acabar tendo uma morte em suas mãos.

Logo todos saem do quarto, deixando apenas Akane e Ukyo. Nabiki tirou todos, levando pro quarto que Kazumi estava.

Ninguem ainda entendia o que tinha acontecido, além, aparentemente Ryoga, que estava tão preocupado que andava de um lado para outro. Só saber que a garota era sua noiva, e ele não tinha ideia disto, já o deixou completamente estranho... E agora, a mudança...

Shampoo estava com a mão no queixo... como se pensasse profundamente.

- O que você sabe, Ryoga? – perguntava Ranma-kun, logo todos olharam para ele. Ryoga se parou ee olhou a todos, estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Alguém sabe o sobrenome dela?

Todos se entreolharam. Ninguem sabia.

- Mas o que tem haver? – Perguntava Nabiki

Shampoo bateu a mão direta sobre a esquerda, como se tivesse entendido, e se levantou e olhou direto nos olhos de Ryoga.

- Mas non poder... Lenda realmente ser extinta há mais de 3.000 anos...

- Shampoo-chan? Você conhece? – Perguntava Ranma-kun.

- Que lenda? – perguntou Genma.

- Existir lenda em China sobre familia diferente, que ter sangue magico... que moldava de acordo com situação.

- Eu também acreditava que tal familia era ilusão dos meus pais, mas...

- Ryoga... quer contar direito! – rosnava Ranma

- Minha familia, nunca foi flor que se cheirasse. Sempre estavam atras da verdadeira força, e da fornte da juventude. Meu irmão mais novo, sempre foi ganancioso. Sempre quis tudo que eu tinha. Sempre quis minha força... ser mais forte que eu. Uma vez escutei meus pais falando sobre esta lenda...

* * *

A cena muda, Ryoga parecia ter uns 7 anos de idade, e seus pais estavam sentados em frente a lareira conversando.

- Finamente achamos! – dizia uma voz feminina

- Querida, a lenda é nossa... Precisamos de ter-la logo em nossas mãos. Já sabemos a familia, e eles mesmos não conhecem sua propria lenda...

- Criadas longe da familia verdadeira, da nisso...

- Logo o sangue mais poderoso estará conosco, e logo nos dará bebes. O preço srá alto que pagarão... Um exercito... seremos milhonarios...

- Calma... – dizia a mulher com uma voz maligna. – A criança acabou de nascer... vamos dar um tempo... Ryoga será o herdeiro deste Dna... e nos, a familia mais forte e mais rica do mundo!

Ryoga observava a conversa sem entender nada. E acaba saindo do local, achando que os velhos estavam loucos.

* * *

A cena retorna ao quarto onde Sahmpoo olhava para cara de Ryoga com gotas, ranma-kun havia caido de cara no chão.

- Ou seja, você não sabe de _nada_! – Rosna Ranma-kun, Shampoo e Nabiki.

Ryoga fecha os olhos e coça o queixo.

- É... mais ou menos... – Neste mais ou menos Ranma-kun da um soco nele seguido de shampoo. O mesmo cai no chão nocalteado.

- O que você sabe, Shampoo? – Pergunta Ranma-kun

- Em China existir há muito tempo atras familia que ter poderes magicos, capaz de curar qualquer doença, e ser sabios, por ser considerados imortais... Por medo de tal familia, o imperador Ming ordenou que tal familha ser destruida. Remanecentes se espalhar por todo mundo, e ao poucos, morrer, pois laço de familia ser muito forte. Dizer que Familia ter poder de curar realmente tudo... Porem, familia ser extinta há mais de 3.000 anos atras...

- Como assim imortal? – perguntou Nabiki

- Envelhecer muito lentamente, ou aparentar ser mais velho, que idade real. Dizer que familia envelhecer muito mais lentamente, por que seu sangue ter propriedades magicas...

- Se eles tem propriedades Magicas, por que então, Yany-chan não se auto cura? – Pergunta Kazumi.

- Dizer lenda que familia ajudar entre si, porem, não com proprio sangue... mas com sangue de parente proximo. Proprio sangue ser veneno para pessoa...

- Então Yany? – Começa Ryoga.

- Calma... Ser veneno, porem não matar na hora.

- Mas ela parecia que estava morrendo! – Disse Ranma-kun

- Matar de pouco. Como veneno entrando lentamente em sangue. Dizer lenda que sangue de pessoa venenoso para propria pessoa, mas ser curativo para outra pessoa. Porem sangue não matar pessoa, mas diminuir vida... quanto mais usar, mais matar pessoa.

Todos olhavam para Shampoo atentamente.

- Nunca ver lenda com proprios olhos, então Shampoo não saber. Mas... coisa certa ser, se Yany-chan cair em Nan'niichuan, Dna modificou, o que ser ruim, ou bom. Shampoo não saber...

- Então quer dizer que Ranma, você e Genma-san estão curados? – perguntou Nabiki, com cara de desenteresse.

Os três, e Ryoga, se entreolharam, saindo em disparada para banheiro, sendo seguido por todos... os três se molham, Ryoga, por nabiki e kazumi estarem perto, não se atreveu. Nada aconteceu...

- Ranma-homem...

- Shampoo não virou gato!

- Eu não sou panda!

- **ESTAMOS CURADOS**!

Ryoga olhava de fora sem acreditar, Nabiki olhou com cara de que não tinha gostado...

- Ahh... agora tudo vai ser mais chato... – resmungou Nabiki.

- **ESTAMOS CURADOS**! **ESTAMOS CURADOS**! – gritavam os três.

- Adeus _Ranma Mulher_! **Para Sempre**! – os olhos de Ranma-kun brilhavam.

_"Adeus P-chan!"_ – pensava Ryoga muito contente, chorando de emoção.

- _**ADEUS SR. PANDA**_! – Gritava Genma...

Enquanto eles faziam a festa no banheiro, uma porta foi aberta... Porem na emoção ninguem havia escutado.

Akane saia de dentro do quarto em que Yany estava, fechando a porta, e se escora na parede ao lado da porta, indo até o chão, e começando a chorar...

Kazumi nota depois de alguns segundos e saido do banheiro ve Akane.

- Oro... Akane-chan?

Nesta única menção, todos, além de Ranma-kun e Genma-san, olham para cara de Akane, que estava sentada no chão e chorando. Parecia que estava sentindo dores também.

- Akane? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Nabiki.

-_ A Yany._.. - a voz dela era chorosa.

- O que aconteceu, Akane-san? – Perguntou Ryoga muito aflito...

- _Ela... Ela..._

Sem nenhum outro segundo de espera, Ryoga adentra o quarto. Dr. Tofu e Ukyo não estavam mais no quarto, nem Yany.

_~ fim do capitulo ~_

* * *

PS: Perdão a demora de continuar a fic. Eu realmente tinha parado de escrever pois estava sem saber como continuar, mas por que tinha parado de ver ranma. (nao achava onde baixar .-.) mas agora nao tem isso. vo teminar logo.

Se Deus permitir. XD

bjus. comentem ^^


End file.
